Monster
by Doble-Kay
Summary: Song-Fic:Dev-Monster.Grimm/Ren.Call the doctor,call the doctor.Must be something wrong with me.He's a monster,why do I want ya.Please tell me,please tell me.He's a monster.He's a monster.That boy,he's a motherf-ing monster.But I love him,yeah I love him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song (Dev-Monster)

**Monster

* * *

**

_**Call the **__**doctor**__**, call the doctor  
Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)  
He's a **__**monster**__**, **__**why do I**__** want ya  
Please tell me, please tell me  
He's a monster (aye)  
He's a monster (oh)  
That boy, he's a motherfucking monster  
But I love him, yeah I love him  
Ooh ah, ooh ah ah**_

I sat here on the edge of a tall building, studying the small town below. My mind kept racing back to the events not too long ago. **His** structure was built and powerful with one look. I brush my hand over my hair that was up in it's usually ponytail. What am I suppose to do about **him**? I got up and started heading to my temporary home in the world of the living.

_**There were no sparks (no no)  
Just a **__**gasoline**__** fire burning through the dark and (oh oh)  
He's doing his part  
Cause he's winning my heart (my heart)**_

_**Is he human, **__**does it matter**__**  
I know he's what I'm after  
I can reel him, from **__**disaster**__**  
I know (I know)**_

There **he** was fighting Ichigo above in the night sky. **He** arriving looking for a fight, and Ichigo was willing to give **him** one. Ichigo immediate went into Bankai mode, and began to slash his Zanpakutō about. My eyes watch as the **other** only grinned at the berries fails attempts to cut **him**. The **other** quickly charged a point blank cero, which caused Ichigo to plummet to the ground. I didn't move only stared at the non-human who stared back at me.

_**Call the doctor, call the doctor  
Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)  
He's a monster, why do I want ya  
Please tell me, please tell me  
He's a monster (aye)  
He's a monster (oh)  
That boy, he's a motherfucking monster  
But I love him, yeah I love him  
Ooh ah, ooh ah ah (ah)**_

_**Most people are scared (are scared)  
When they look him in the eyes, all they see is fear (but)  
Let me make this clear (this clear)  
I want him near (him near)**_

The day was peaceful until **he** showed up, grinning **his** psychotic grin. I looked to Rukia she was shaking like a wet dog, I felt bad for her being in **his** presence. But when I looked back to **him** I locked on to **his** sapphire eyes, and saw a wild edge in them. This spark in **his** eyes was causing me to become excited, I just wanted to get closer to the source.

_**Most people can't **__**sleep**__** (can't sleep)  
Feeling he's out, on the streets (but)  
He is my creep (my creep)  
He is my creep (my creep)**_

_**Is he human, does it matter (ohhh)  
I know he's what I'm after  
I can reel him, from disaster (ohhh)  
I know (I-I-I know)**_

When I was walking with Ichigo and Rukia to school I felt **his** presence. **His** smell was easy to tell from others, **his** was wild and untamed. I let a small smile grace my face; **he's** been following me all week. When I try to confront **him he** just teasingly goes away, do I have to beg just to be near **him**? Ichigo's cursing made me quickly frown; the berry was complaining how he couldn't sleep cause of **him** running around town. Rukia agree saying 'such a dangerous monster should be stop', I would've said something but I kept shut. They had no idea why **he** was here so often.

_**Call the doctor, call the doctor  
Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)  
He's a monster, why do I want ya  
Please tell me, please tell me  
He's a monster (aye)  
He's a monster (oh)  
That boy, he's a motherf*cking monster  
But I love him, yeah I love him  
Ooh ah, ooh ah ah**_

_**He's sick, he's fresh  
He doesn't really know how to dress (that's why I like it)  
He's a beast, he's weird  
He, he never looks in the mirror (and I like it)**_

The Lieutenant wrapped his long cold fingers around the Espada's member, which caused Grimmjow to shiver a little. Renji's tongue licked the head and started to move in small circular motions. Grimmjow was quite please and let a moan escape past his lips, to let the red head know he's doing well so far. After hearing the moan from the panther Renji went up and down the long staff with his tongue to hear more moans. Grimmjow bit his bottom lip to control the many sounds that came from him, but it felt so good to him he just couldn't control it.

Renji started to feel a tingling sensation under his hakama, but ignored the tingling feeling. He place butterfly kisses long the harden muscle he had in his hand. Grimmjow moaned again before speaking to the red head below.

"Stop teasing." he pant

The red head stopped planting kisses, and took the bluenette in his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth, while his tongue swirled around the newcomer in his mouth. Grimmjow moaned loudly at the sensation running through him, he never felt this much pleasure before. The panther felt himself started to build up, he moaned again when the red head sucked his member. A sudden rush of liquid stuff invade Renji's mouth, he started to devour Grimmjow's release for it tasted so delicious.

_**Call the doctor, call the doctor  
Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)  
He's a monster, why do I want ya  
Please tell me, please tell me  
He's a monster (aye)  
He's a monster (oh)  
That boy, he's a motherfucking monster  
But I love him, yeah I love him  
Ooh ah, ooh ah ah**_

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Renji and placed his lips on the others. Renji lean closer to the others face and deepen the kiss. Grimmjow glided his lips across Renji's cheek to his neck, and nibble on his collar bone. The red head gripped Grimmjow's shirt as he moan from the love bites. Renji stopped Grimmjow and motion him to the bed. The bluenette lifted his lover up and took him to the bed, once they were on the bed Grimmjow crawled on top and continue his love bites.

The two began grinding their hips together, which cause the two to moan and groan. Grimmjow looked down at Renji and removed his shirt and pants, then toss his clothing with the others. Renji took his index finger and began tracing the others muscles, Grimmjow shudder at his cold touch. After the red head was done playing, Grimmjow sank his head between the others thighs and claimed the hard member in his mouth. Renji arched his back towards him and moan, the other licked and sucked causing more moans. Grimmjow looked up and stared at Renji, whose face was flushed.

Grimmjow brushed his fingers over Renji's mouth, in which he soaked them up with his saliva. In one swift movement he took one finger and plunged it into Renji's entrance, Renji grip Grimmjow's hair at the discomfort. The bluenette soon entered another finger to join the other; he waited until his lover was comfortable before pulling in than out. Renji moan at the pleasure that was washing over him. Then Grimmjow went back to assaulting Renji's neck with his fangs.

After a couple of minutes Grimmjow pulled out his fingers, and replaced it with his member. Renji gasped at the pain but Grimmjow's nibbles were getting his mind off it. After a couple more minutes Grimmjow started to thrust in and out, Renji dug his dull nails into his lover's back. While Grimmjow was working his way around inside him to find a distinct spot, in which he found when Renji moan his name long and loud. The bluenette kept hitting the same spot, earning more moans and his name. The two soon started to be cover in sweat, then Renji release himself on both their chest then Grimmjow right after. Grimmjow lapped up the mess on the others chest, then passed out right next to him.

_**Call the doctor, call the doctor  
Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)  
He's a monster, why do I want ya  
Please tell me, please tell me  
He's a monster (aye)  
He's a monster (oh)  
That boy, he's a motherfucking monster  
But I love him, yeah I love him  
Ooh ah, ooh ah ah

* * *

**_

**Hyou: Hey readers, here's another awesome Story with a awesome song. Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review.**_**  
**_


End file.
